wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starrysky
Please don’t steal my coding! S T A R R Y S K Y Starrysky is a NightWing made by me. She is my Alt. Sona. Please do not steal any of her content, or her coding. Thank you! ---- "I am a duck. The best duck. Don't ask, just bask!" A P P E A R A N C E Starrysky is a petite, short and lanky. Her scales are midnight blue, speckled with tiny little flecks of mint green. Her underscales are the color of a Wisteria, and they always seem to be splattered with paint. Her snout is short and round, and she always seems to smile. Starrysky's eyes are a lush forest green, and they sparkle mischeiviously. She has chubby cheeks, and short ivory-colored horns. She has small wings, and the stars on the undersides are clusterd in little starbursts. No matter what weahther, Starrysky will always wear her beloved scarf. It is white with black zigzags at each end. She often wears a bracelet she made herself. It consists of three bronze wires wound around three shining opals she found on the rainforest. P E R S O N A L I T Y Starrysky is thoughtful, intelligent, and funny. She knows how to joke, break the ice, and lighten the mood in any room. However, she is introverted and pretty crappy at comforting other dragons. She is also easily irritated, and often gets salty at dragons who just wanted to ask a question. Starrysky with her friends, though, is a whole different story. She is kind, thoughtful and funny, and is the most entertaining dragon in all of Jade Mountain. A B I L I T I E S * Starrysky can breathe fire * Melt into shadows * Sass dragons really well * Can manuever very well in the air * Great Botanist * Quite intelligent * Whip other dragons with her multi-purpose scarf * Good at baking * Good at art * Funny * Somewhat entertaining * Increasingly better at puns every time she attempts one * She is very empathetic * Can be rude to anyone and hide it in a compliment * Expansive knowledge of the MCU H I S T O R Y Starrysky hatched in the Rainforest, around seven years after Darkstalker awoke. For most of her life, everything was peaceful, with ocassional close encounters. One of the closest calls, however made her the dragonet she is today. It was a perfectly normal day.WIP R E L A T I O N S H I P S Parents: "They are pretty awesome and definitely the best. Usually. All I know is that they give me what I need, and I love them for that." (Positive) Brother: "Terrible. Simply terrible." (Negative?) Skylights: "She is super awesome, and we happen to have a lot of similarities! I love having her as a friend, and I'm glad that we know each other!" (Super Positive) Acacia: "She and I don't talk much, but she seems really cool, and has great art! I enjoy RPing with her, and her art is gorgeous." (Positive) Ari: "Where to start? Ari is such a kind and focused dragon, and an awesome friend! And scree, another Riordan fan!!!" (Super Positive) T R I V I A * Identifies as Bisexual, but never has and never will love someone that way. * LOVES sugar * Represents my calmer side * Loves camping * Incredibly addicted to anything Marvel G A L L E R Y 20190627_131321.jpg 01A42155-3058-4017-A17C-830F4C59BBE9.jpeg|Starrysky based slime by Ocean Curse! 20190628_162010.jpg|By me! Screenshot 20190629-151504.jpg|By Snowball! Ty, she's so cute! Starrysky.png|Infobox Starryskyuncoloredhead.jpg|By ModernTsunami1! Great job, she looks great! StarryskyEFT.png|By Eleven Fifty Two! Thanks, she looks great! Starrysky_for_Droplet_.png|By Sunset! TYSM, she is perfect! Screenshot 2019-07-07-01-41-49 kindlephoto-686186404.png|Ref by Darkmoon! Thanks! Starrysky.pixel.png|A wonderful gift from Verglas! Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)